Le nom (The Name)
by Kaelyan
Summary: [TRADUCTION - avatarquake] Elle change de nom, et ils changent eux aussi. [Phil/Daisy]


**Disclaimer** **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et l'histoire appartient à avatarquake**. **Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Genre** **: Romance / Fluff**

 **Personnages** **: Phil Coulson / Daisy Johnson**

 **Situation temporelle** **: Post Saison 2, mais avant que Daisy voit son père.**

 **Dates d'écriture** **: 02/11/2017**

 **Bêta lecture :** **Aucune.**

 **Parution :** **02/11/2017.**

* * *

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Puisqu'il n'y a presque pas de fics en français sur AoS, je me suis rabattue sur les petites fics en anglais (petites parce que je ne suis pas une fabuleuse traductrice.) Mais je suis tombé sur un auteur qui fait des excellentes petites histoires mignonnes, en particulier sur Skye/Phil, j'ai eu envie de vous les faire partager, alors voici une première traduction, qui est MA première trad, d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **J'ai surtout essayé de coller à version originale, sans chercher à supprimer les quelques répétitions, ou autres légères fautes. D'autant que l'anglais n'a pas les mêmes règles de syntaxe que nous et que je ne les connais pas bien.**_

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

« Je veux faire une modification dans mon dossier, » déclare-t-elle en rentrant dans leur bureau.

Phil lève les yeux du plan de l'avion qu'il est en train d'étudier pour voir s'il peut suggérer quoi que ce soit.

« Quelle modification ? » demande-t-il en l'écartant.

« C'est... mon nom, » dit-elle, hésitante

« Ton nom ? » demande-t-il, curieux. « Oh ! » réalise-t-il avant qu'elle puisse répondre.

« Ouais. Daisy Johnson. C'est le nom que j'aurais eu si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment. »

« Alors, Daisy Johnson, hein ? » sourit-il. « Ça te va bien. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Bien sûr, Agent Johnson. »

Daisy rigole.

« Oh non, pas ça. Vous ne m'appellerez pas Agent Johnson ou juste Johnson, patron. »

« Quel est le problème avec Agent Johnson ou juste Johnson ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

« Daisy est juste... plus cool. »

Elle rayonne.

« Daisy, » essaie-t-il.

« Alors... Mise à jour ? » sourit-elle.

« Oui... Là. » Il se lève. « Tu le fais. C'est ton nom, » décide-t-il.

« Celui qui m'était destiné. Celui que j'ai repris. »

« Tu l'as récupéré. Ça semble juste que tu fasses aussi le changement, » dit-il, doucement.

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, » répond-il. « Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

« J'ai toujours mon père grâce à vous, » lui rappelle-t-elle. « J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, ce que vous avez fait. Comment vous l'avez traité. C'est beaucoup. »

« Il est ton père, Daisy. Je ne pouvais pas t'enlever la famille que tu as cherchée pendant si longtemps. »

« Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je cherchais, mais ce n'était pas aussi grave que nous le craignons. Même si c'était une mauvaise histoire.

« Skye... » soupire-t-il, avant de se figer.

« Daisy, » sourit-elle

« Je... oui. Je suis désolé. Daisy. »

« Ça va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'y habituer aussi, » le rassure-t-elle. « Skye a été mon nom pendant plus d'une décennie. »

Phil fredonne à côté d'elle, regardant son nom changer dans son dossier sur l'écran du bureau.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Phil. Relax, » dit-elle doucement.

Surpris, il se tourne pour la regarder.

« Je sais, » se repent-il rapidement.

« Votre visage n'a pas l'air de le savoir, » dit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais faire mieux, » promet-il, lui souriant timidement.

« Et si je vous récompensais chaque fois que vous dites correctement mon nom, et que vous me payez un dollar pour chaque "Skye" ? » sourit-elle.

Coulson gémit.

« Tu vas me ruiner, » se plaint-il.

« Vous pensez dire "Skye" beaucoup de fois, alors ? »

« Non. Bien sur que non, » il se stoppe. « Daisy. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous avez failli dire "Skye", Phil, » le taquine-t-elle.

« Pourquoi m'appelle-tu Phil ? »

« Êtes-vous en train de me demander d'arrêter ? » demande-t-elle innocemment en clignant des yeux.

Il secoue la tête légèrement. « Non. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que j'aime bien votre prénom. » Elle sourit. « Et maintenant que j'ai un vrai nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous appeler par le vôtre, puisque vous allez m'appeler par le mien. »

« "Skye" était un vrai nom. Un que tu t'es donné toi-même, mais tout de même un vrai, » lui rappelle-t-il avec douceur.

« Je sais. Je veux juste dire... »

« Ta famille, » finit-il avec un sourire.

« Ouais. Je suis une partie de l'histoire de l'amour entre deux personnes. Ce nom est la preuve de leur amour l'un pour l'autre, et pour moi. Ils ont fait d'horribles choses, toutes ces morts. Mais ils m'ont aimé. »

« Et c'est ce qui compte, » complète Coulson. « Les gens devraient te dire qu'ils t'aiment plus souvent. »

« C'est toujours sympa d'entendre les mots, oui, » sourit-elle.

« Euh... »

Coulson avait l'air coincé.

« Je vais laisser couler pour cette fois, Phil, » le taquine-t-elle.

« Skye... » commence-t-il. « Bon sang ! Daisy. »

« Payez, » rigole-t-elle.

« Daisy, vraiment ? » demande-t-il en cherchant son portefeuille, pour se figer en plein mouvement, lorsqu'elle embrasse sa joue.

« Récompense, » ajoute-t-elle doucement, toujours près de son visage.

« Daisy, » soupire-t-il.

« Vous essayez d'obtenir autant de récompenses que possible, Phil ? »

Elle sourit doucement, déposant un baiser sur son autre joue.

« Non. » il soupire. « Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime. »

« Oh... » souffle-t-elle, surprise qu'il ait dit les mots.

Et puis, elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant directement sur la bouche.

« Daisy... » gémit-il. « Skye... »

Elle glousse.

« Tu m'en dois encore un. »

« Plus tard, » promet-il conter ses lèvres, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Elle a tout un tas de petites fics dans le même genre. Voulez-vous que je les traduise ?**_

 ** _Et qu'avez-vous pensé de celle-là ?_**


End file.
